The Phantom Racer
by xMissxNoxNamex
Summary: Fast cars are pretty common now so it is quite easy to come across over racers in the night and day. How would the racers and media react when 'The Phantom Racer' has appeared yet again on the streets of Tokyo?
1. The Phantom Racer

There was a time where people followed the law, followed the speed limit. But there was one person who didn't follow this rule. Nobody ever saw his face, just a white blur, therefore they were known as the white blur. Whenever it passed it sounded like thunder, or maybe even a lions roar. On New years day, the blur had actually stopped in the streets, and all could see a white car. It was old fashioned but it looked magnificent and sounded like a purring cat.

Before long pictures of the car went viral and the media started setting up cameras to hopefully get a shot of the car. You may be wondering where the name 'The Phantom Racer' came from, you see, because this racer was always speeding, the police were getting tired of chasing him with their police cars. They started hiring professionals to chase him down, but it was all useless. When they thought they had cornered the street racer, the car would simply vanish from sight. Like a phantom.

* * *

This had all started out because Toichi, a well professional racer, wanted some practice driving in crowded areas, therefore the streets of Tokyo would be a great place to practice. He knew what he was doing was wrong and was going to turn himself in, but he enjoyed the adrenaline in his veins when they chased him and as he disappeared from their vision. So he stayed racing, even did so in other countries where he had a race to attend.

His assistant Ji-chan found out and wanted to help him keep the car in great shape as well as the proper car for his day job. After a few more races and gaining fame as 'The Phantom Racer' and as himself, he landed himself in Paris. He had only accepted the job here because he heard of another street racer here in Paris. He didn't find their name, he just knew what type of vehicle they drive. As he was practising for his race, he came across the same vehicle he had been looking up earlier in the day. She is known as 'The Crimson Racer' who usually likes pretending to hit people but is actually using fake blood.

There was a group of black cars surrounding hers, with a gun in hand pointing at the woman. Wanting to help the woman, he pressed down on the gas and the car cut through the silence with a roar that echoed throughout the empty car park, startling the men in black. The woman got back in her car and raced off, Toichi following after her. They came to a stop at the Eiffel Tower, the lady climbed out to talk to the other thinking he would want to hide his identity, but to her surprise, he also climbed out.

* * *

After talking and a few dates here and there, 'The Crimson Racer' was to never be seen again. Of course, she still raced around, but not as her. It was mainly for the thrill nowadays, but she also enjoyed sitting in the front seat with her boyfriend as they raced from city to city, country to country. She enjoyed it, she feels free when the wind rushes through her hair, she feels alive. All because of the man sitting next to her. She hoped and dreamed that they would last forever, they were meant to be. So when Toichi got down on one knee and proposed to her, she cried tears of joy and said yes.

They got married, went on their honeymoon, tried avoiding the media (they failed at that, they were everywhere on the media!) went racing in the streets, and finally decided that they wanted to start a family. Chikage got pregnant, so the both of them returned to Tokyo, where they were both born and had a little baby boy, Kuroba Kaito.

'The Phantom Racer' wasn't as active anymore since he wanted to spend time with his family. Both parents found it amusingly that their son would go wide-eyed at cars on the TV and just sit there for hours. Soon he wanted little toy cars and bikes. He was happy, and so were his parents, but that started to change when a few men in black came to Toichi as his other self and offered him a place in this evil organisation. They sabotage races, to make sure their people won. He didn't want to do that, because he was planning on retiring as 'The Phantom Racer' to spend time with his son and wife.

But that came to a tragic end one day when Kuroba Toichi had an accident during the finals and was killed on impact. The mystery Racer also didn't show again after that. Even though he was gone, people all around the world with a love for cars started racing around the world, Kuroba Toichi was slowly being forgotten, but his other side shone as bright as a light in people's memories. It was just before long that the Racer would return to the streets, even better than he was before.


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

Not many people know this, but Kaito can drive a car. They all know he can drive a motorbike since he usually rides it too school, but they have never seen him driving a car. That's because he had bought a garage to keep it in. Jii knew a few things about cars and helped him build it from scratch so it suits him.

When he first sat in the driver's seat, he may have crashed a few times, but he was improving. After practising and being able to drive in a straight line, he went on the highway to see how fast he could go and still be able to control the vehicle. After he aced that, he went to empty car parks at night, first trying out doughnuts (Not the food!), then going on to the more advanced drifting.

Kaito was currently practising for a race where the winner gets a career of professional driving all around the world. These races happen every year, Kaito wasn't old enough last year, so he has been practising ever since, so he could be just like his father. He would always want to have rides in that car, even though the engine was yelling out, it seemed peaceful. He would collect magazines of cars and keep up to date on the street racers and the others where it was legal to speed on the roads.

* * *

He was currently thinking about how to spend his night practising when a mop slammed down on his desk, not startling him a bit.

"Bakaito!"

He looked up towards Aoko "Hi, Aoko."

"I've been trying to get your attention for ages!" She was glaring at him.

"What is it?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She started fidgeting with her sleeve on her left arm "Well, I was wondering who you were thinking about with that goofy smile on your face."

"Goofy?" He tilted his head

"You know what I mean! You look, really happy so, who is the lucky girl?" her eyes sparkled with curiosity. He stared at her before breaking out in laughter, this just seemed to anger her.

"Oh come on! It's obvious that you like someone, its written all over your face!"

He gave her a small smile "I'm not thinking about anyone."

"Then what were you thinking about?" Confused about what made her friend smile like that, and guilt for jumping to conclusions.

"Have you heard about the races that will be starting soon for someone to get a spot on the racing tracks?"

"I think so... the winner of the race gets to race with the others and compete all around the world."

"Well, I've signed up for it."

There was silence.

"What?! Why would you do that?! You have never driven a car before!" she yelled, but no in anger.

"I have driven before, I've been practising after school," he stated calmly.

She stared, and stared, and stared.

"...I don't believe you."

"Why don't I show you my driving skills then?" He smirked

"Alright then, if you crash the car though, you will have to go to the aquarium with me, if you don't, I will buy you that chocolate cake you've been longing out for the past week." She smirked back.

"Deal."

* * *

He wasn't driving his actual car, that monster was made for the competition, so he is currently driving around in a green convertible (A car Jii-chan made!). Even though this isn't the best of the best, Kaito can somehow get any car to drive smoothly with ease. Aoko was in the passenger seat waving around her arms and giggling like a little kid, he didn't mind, he felt like giggling himself. Kaito would occasionally speed up just to have her yell at him to slow down, but after awhile, she got used to the wind kissing her face and blowing through her hair.

He pulled up outside her house and smirked over at Aoko.

"I think that I deserve that cake, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes you do. I think you drive better than my dad." She giggled to herself.

"Well, do you think I have a chance?"

"Well, if you were to use this thing, then no.."

"Of course I'm not using this..!"

"..but if you were to use a car with more... what's it called? Horsepower?"

He nodded at her.

"Get a car with a lot of that stuff and you should win!" She smiled happily at him

"Who says I haven't already?"


End file.
